Peace and Quiet
by pgoon
Summary: Maybe if she stopped talking so much, she wouldn't keep getting herself into so much trouble...Too bad she's never been quiet for longer than five minutes in her life. Shikamaru/OC
1. Stupid troublesome Momoka

_**hello everyone this is my first story in a very long time... **_  
_**this took me like a whole week to get through bc i couldnt think at some points and i had to keep rereading it but i wasnt happy when i re read it because its my own writing i was hoping it would be longer but idk. Anyways i was thinking about rewatching naruto maybe and i got this idea after i woke up from getting my wisdom teeth taken out! LMAO! so i'll probably have to rewatch it now if i want to continue this. i dont have a beta reader idk how to get one of those but i hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

He didn't know what he did to deserve this. He asked why he was cursed. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him in his whole life, including his adult life he has yet to live through.

You see, Shikamaru Nara was walking through the streets of Konoha, ignoring vendors calling out to him and promoting their products. He was finally on his way home with a bag of groceries that his mom all but forced him to go get, when it happened...The little demon saw him and latched onto his soul, sucking out his life-force. Shikamaru once had a nightmare where she killed everyone by talking too much. The she-demon spotted Shikamaru while he lazily dragged a bag of groceries through the streets and she latched on, she sunk her claws into his brain and followed him.

Shikamaru was already 3 hours late to getting groceries and going home due to his sworn illness, the chronically lazy one. But now _she_ decided to make it worse. _She_ is Momoka Itou, a civilian-adopted-current-academy-student. Of course Momoka had to be Shikamaru's age, she was put on this plane of existence as a curse, as a punishment to him for something he did in a past life. Shikamaru even considered that his mother might have paid her to harass him. Momoka's biggest weapon was her mouth, she never stopped talking. Iruka-sensei constantly scolded her in class for it, he even separated her from the rest of the class and she started talking to herself instead. Not to mention, to Shikamaru's annoyance, her self-introduction lasted almost 30 minutes on the first day at the academy. Stupid and troublesome.

Shikamaru couldn't handle it anymore, he tilted his head to Momoka and asked, "Do you ever shut up?" He glared at her vehemently.

That was a mistake. A giant mistake. He was so dumb, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Momoka's eyes lit up after realizing he finally addressed her, "Y'know kaa-chan says the same thing! Tou-chan yells at her for saying it and then sometimes she tries to send me to my room for it but tou-chan won't let her! Tou-chan must really care about me, don't you think? Sometimes he likes to bring me to the shop and let me talk to customers! Actually, tou-chan let me go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop today, and I talked to the plants a lot and Ino-chan's mom came out and told me that it helps them grow, did you know that? I already knew that, but she said I must have a natural green thumb! Whatever that means..."

Shikamaru's eye twitched, she didn't even stop to take a breath, she just kept talking and kept following him. He was almost to the Nara compound by now and he was dreading the fact that she was going to follow him home.

"So I told Ino-chan's mom that I like to help kaa-chan garden and that kaa-chan has a lot of pretty plants, and she said that's really good. Ino-chan's mom is really pretty, isn't she? Not close to my kaa-chan, but she's really pretty. I wonder what I'll look like when I grow up, I hope I have a husband and a lot of kids! My tou-chan and kaa-chan don't have kids so they said that they picked me and they said that with me, they feel like they have three kids!-" Shikamaru's brain was about to start melting. Momoka was obviously a demon, obviously contracted by his mother and sent to harass him. First his mother put a curse on his dad and forced him to marry her—Shikamaru _knows_ that's what happened—and now she goes far enough to curse her son too?!

* * *

Shikamaru was living in a nightmare. This was definitely a genjutsu. This was way beyond troublesome. The little demon followed him all the way to his house. He could only watch in slow-motion, he would remember this for the rest of his life, nothing could traumatize him as much as this would. Nara Yoshino, the most evil woman alive, swung the door open as soon as the two children reached the front door. His mother's was face contorted in anger, ready to yell at him, wooden spoon ready for the back of his head, and then she noticed Momoka. Her face relaxed in a practiced manner, her eyes took in the small girl who was still talking to her son.

"Shikamaru! You brought home a friend!" Yoshino said. Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, that would be a death wish. The only friend he ever brought home was Choji, unless his dad forced him to hang out with Ino.

"Ma, she's just a classmate. A troublesome one." Shikamaru groaned and dropped the bag of groceries onto the floor and turned to stare at Momoka with a look that said 'go-home'. "Ow! Ow!" His mother pinched his ear in a death grip and dragged him inside.

"_Invite her in for dinner, you little brat_." His mother hissed angrily. Shikamaru huffed, the last thing he wanted to do was invite Momoka in so she could talk _more_. He habitually looked around for an escape from the threatening vibe of his mother, and saw his dad watching the scene with amused eyes. He wiggled against his mothers grip on his ear, and turned back to Momoka who was still standing outside, staring at both of them with her mouth opened like she was interrupted mid-sentence.

'**That's what you get, troublesome demon.**' Shikamaru thought.

Half of a minute passed before his mother tightened her already tight grip on his ear, he knew better than to ignore her demands, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Momoka?" Shikamaru bit the question out, albeit a little rudely, a couple of seconds later the grip on his ear was released and he immediately moved his hand to rub the bright red aching skin.

Momoka recovered from her shock, and quickly nodded her head. "Okay!" She stepped inside of the house, and looked towards his parents. Shikamaru could already see her vibrating with energy and knew what was about to happen. "Hi Shika-kun's dad, Shika-kun's mom! It's nice to meet you, I'm Itou Momoka, you can call me Momo-chan! I'm 9 years old and I was born on June 6th, Shika-kun and I are in the same class. My tou-chan owns the tea shop by the market, so I know a lot about tea and tea leaves and other stuff! Shika-kun's house is really nice, my house is nice too, but you guys have a lot of stuff we don't have…." Momoka glanced around at the items decorating their walls but kept talking, ignoring Shikamaru's groan as he dramatically hit his head on the wall.

Nara Shikaku, the evil sadist, the man who enjoyed watching his son being tortured, chuckled lightly once he realized Momoka was not going to stop talking anytime soon. His wife looked equally amused by the chatty 9 year old, both parents now knew why Shikamaru was so resistant to inviting her in. The lazy child was currently glaring at Momoka as she continued to blabber, annoyed that his parents seemed to find this funny and annoyed that she decided to follow him home when all he wanted to do was nap after being forced to do the exhausting task of buying groceries.

Shikamaru, now laying sprawled out on the floor near Shikaku, watched in disdain as his father asked Momoka if she knew how to play shogi, he wasn't sure what his father was thinking after seeing how she talked her gums off for the past 6 minutes. Momoka answered the question with a quick 'Nope!' and Shikaku offered her the seat across from him, she quickly fell silent as Shikaku started explaining the rules of the game to her. This was the quietest Momoka had been all day, the temporary peace with the only noises being from his dad's soft words and the slight noise from his mom in the kitchen had Shikamaru's eyelids closing lazily.

Shikaku while waiting for Momoka to pick her first move, glanced to his napping son with amusement still in his eyes. '**It seems our little Shika is a bit of a drama queen.**' He thought to himself with a slight smirk, thinking over his son's actions from earlier in the evening. He looked back to the child sitting in front of him, she was small but average sized for her age, her honey blonde hair was pulled into high twin tails, her bangs were pulled to the right of her face stopping just above her eyebrow. Her eyes were big and innocent, they shined an eccentric yellow, and a button nose tied all of her features together. It was hard for Shikaku to believe she was an Itou, the Itou heir if he remembered correctly, yet the demanding and energetic aura that surrounded her told him there was no doubt about it. Interesting, that she of all children, decided to follow his son home.

Their shogi game progressed quietly aside from the low mutterings of Momoka, she seemed to be a quick learner and thinker, Shikaku could see it even though her movements were clumsy. Their first round ended with Shikaku, of course winning, however after a couple games it seemed like Momoka was finally getting the hang of it, getting close to winning more than once. But Shikaku also wasn't going to tell a kid that he was going easy on them.

* * *

Yoshino poked her head out of the kitchen and turned her sharp gaze on her husband, "Come help me." She said without room for him to try to get out of helping. Her eyes moved to Momoka and seemed a bit softer, "Wake up Shikamaru, please."

Shikamaru groaned as he finally came into consciousness, his eyes stayed closed as he slowly woke up. He had the worst dream ever, it was probably the scariest dream he ever had, the annoying Itou girl from the academy had followed him home and his mother let her in the house. It was the scariest dream ever, even scarier than the one where she talked everyone to death, but that's why he was glad it was just a dream. Logically, there was no way Momoka could ever follow him home. He lazily opened his eyes and saw two yellow ones peering back at him, making him groan loudly and lightly push her face away from his own. It wasn't a dream. She really did follow him home.

"Why are you still in my house?" He grumbled, not even attempting to sit up yet.

"You seem a little grumpy, my kaa-chan says that babies need naps during the day or they get fussy, but I think you're too old for that.." Momoka trailed off.

Shikamaru felt a surge of annoyance when he heard what sounded like laughing coming from the kitchen and now he really, really considered closing his eyes and going back to sleep, so that maybe this annoying leech would be gone when he woke up. He knew his mother would kill him if he even tried it, the last time he skipped dinner to sleep his mother's rage could be felt from Sunagakure. Even someone as stupid and troublesome as Momoka probably knew that it was never a good idea to test Yoshino Nara's rage. His brain started to feel like it was pushing against his skull, he was getting a headache. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

Yoshino and Shikaku emerged from the kitchen bringing pots of food to the table, "I made a lot, Momoka so eat as much as you want!" Yoshino said merrily.

'**This is such a drag.**' Shikamaru thought bitterly to himself, as he watched stupid troublesome Momoka happily chatter away to his parents once again, they didn't seem to mind her blabbering which bothered him the most. If they started to like her….Well of course that would mean his life would be over. Shikamaru reluctantly sat in the chair next to the outgoing girl, his shoulders slumped and he took in the food his mother made, fish on rice. Maybe his mom slipped poison or something into his dish.

"So, Momoka how do you like the academy?" Shikaku asked, watching both of the children in front of him.

Momoka, who currently had chipmunk cheeks from the amount of food she stuffed in her mouth, furiously tried to chew through the giant bite she had taken so that she could reply to him as quick as possible. Shikaku quickly looked down at his food to keep himself from laughing at the girl.

She finally finished chewing after almost a minute, her face shined brightly with excitement as she answered him, "It's awesome!" She dragged out the word. "I love it! Iruka-sensei is so cool and he knows a lot! Even more than kaa-chan and she says that she knows everything." The hungry girl put more food in her mouth even though she still wanted to talk.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Shikaku inquired. His wife and son were eating quietly, usually dinner with them was never this quiet. Yoshino normally was always provoked and yelling at Shikamaru or himself.

"Well, I don't think so. I'm not too sure, but some of the girls say I talk too much." Momoka said and stabbed at her food, "Some of the boys don't care, I think, I don't know. I talk to Kiba a lot! He doesn't mind unless I'm too loud! Choji listens to me too!" Her mouth was turned up in a small smile.

Shikamaru knew that a lot of the kids in class ignored Momoka, and he wasn't sure how much she realized that. She did get along well with the other kids who didn't seem too liked also. Momoka was very abrasive and could have a bossy streak, she also had a tendency to be over familiar with others and she ignored all signs of annoyance from the other kids, she also didn't understand volume control too well, but as far as he knew, she had always been like that.

Momoka continued to chat her way through dinner at the Nara's, the only one who seemed to mind was Shikamaru. She immediately appointed herself as clean up duty once everyone was finished, despite Yoshino lifting and washing everything, but Momoka got to dry all of it! Internally, Yoshino was thrilled that there was a girl in the house, even if it was for a couple of hours. The men in the Nara household were lazy and filled the house with testorone, she hoped that Momoka's endless energy would rub off on her lazy brat of a son. Getting Shikamaru to even get groceries earlier would be considered the accomplishment of a lifetime, even if he was three hours late and probably dragged the bag of items on the ground the entire time. The kid moved less than the clan elders in their senior years, he probably took more naps than them too. These hours were a refresher for Yoshino, the 9 year old girl was sweet and cute even if she did talk all the time, it made Yoshino remember her desire from years ago to have a daughter until Shikamaru was born. He was even low energy as a baby and rarely cried or made a fuss, so she figured she could settle, but now that he was older he was turning into an exact replica of Shikaku. The thought of that almost made her huff out of annoyance, she loved them both, but she hoped Shikamaru would end up with someone who could tolerate his 'quirks'.

"Leaving already?" Shikaku asked as he watched Momoka slip her shoes on.

"Yea! My family might start to worry if I'm gone for too long." Momoka said, looking at the time. She would have talked more, but it was really time to leave.

"Do you want Shikamaru to walk you home?" Shikaku asked, watching his son's eyes bulge out of his head. The child quickly sent a pleading look to his father, who pretended not to notice as he took a sip from a cup of sake that Yoshino brought to him earlier.

Momoka smiled brightly, "No, I'll be okay! Shika-kun seems a bit grumpy, so he can relax." She slipped on the jacket she had taken off and walked towards the door, "Thank you Shika-kun's dad, Shika-kun's mom, for letting me come in and eat. I really like it here, I would live here if I could but I'd really miss my family!"

Shikaku chuckled a bit at the 8 year old's logic, and watched her as she left the house and walked down the street. Yoshino walked out of the kitchen once he closed the door, making Shikamaru eye her wearily.

"An Itou, huh?" Shikaku mused, wondering if his wife was thinking what he was.

"I don't remember any Itou that I ever met acting like that." Yoshino said, thinking back to the personality of the little girl who had just left. The Itou were a mysterious bunch, they were quiet and composed. Yoshino remembered hearing about the clan randomly being gone one day except for one very young child. She wondered if Momoka knew or remembered anything about her old family, but she was probably only four years old when she was found. Shikamaru had decided he didn't know or care about what his parents were discussing and tried to sneak out of the room. Only to be stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Shikamaru grunted, and tried to escape the iron grip on his shirt. No luck. "To my room." He grumbled.

"_You_ are going to mop the floor tonight, because I told you not to be late with the groceries and instead of listening to me, you were three hours, forty two minutes and twelve seconds late." Yoshino stated. Shikamaru looked back at her, she looked like she was about to start breathing fire, he groaned and she shoved the mop in his hand and pushed him into the dining room, "Now, Shikamaru." And with that, she left to go sit with Shikaku.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"And I like that Momoka girl so you better invite her over again!" Yoshino said loudly from the next room.

"I didn't even invite her over in the first place!" He whined back. If he thought hard enough maybe Momoka would be beamed up somewhere else for good.

"What was that? You want me to invite Ino to stay over for a couple days? Well alright then, I'm sure Inoichi would love that!" Yoshino threatened.

Shikamaru almost choked on his own spit at the threat and sighed in misery. Maybe he was meant to be tortured his whole life. Maybe this was a miserable existence for him and only him. Was it karma for falling asleep in class all of the time? His arms were already hurting from mopping and he slouched with his head on the handle, frowning dramatically. This was worse than when his mom threatened to stick him to a wall so he couldn't sleep laying down. If this was a genjutsu, it was probably the worst one that ever existed, he couldn't imagine anything more terrorizing than this.

Stupid troublesome Momoka.

* * *

_**OooOOoOOoooO spooky i wonder what happened to Momokas family...**_

_**shikamaru is a little bit of a brat, isnt he? kinda mean too? but hes only 9. this chapter is supposed to be more of his pov and in the ones moving forward it will be momoka's pov. i like shikamaru a lot as a character. kiba has been my favorite since i was a child but i don't think i could ever do him justice with my writing though. **_

_**please review if you like it, i'd appreciate it a lot! i'm still trying to be comfortable with my writing...it's hard**_


	2. Iruka Umino's Day Off

**here we are after a week of labor...and getting distracted but i did it and i'm pretty happy with this one! **

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews/follows/favorites from last chapter!**

**a note: when i add "..." after momoka talking it means shes still talking but there isnt enough time in a persons life to write everything shes saying**

**i hope u guys like it! :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto**

* * *

Momoka Itou was definitely a morning person, but it would be more accurate to describe her as an every-time-of-the-day person. She buzzed with happy energy from the moment she woke up until the moment she went to bed. It seemed more than convenient for her adoptive father that she was also extremely happy to wake up early in the morning and help him with the shop that he owned.

The tea shop was fairly small, there were 6 tables scattered throughout and 4 mats at each table, the wall behind the tables was partially a shelf that was stocked fully with tea. A long counter sat in front of the right wall of the shop and was full with a register and a menu with more tea and some snacks on it, behind the counter was 3 entrances, one for the kitchen, one for the backroom, and the stairs into the Konomi home. The floors were classic tatami mats, and the walls a soft off-white color.

"Good morning, my little peach." Momoka's father watched her climb down the stairs, still in her pajamas. He greeted her by ruffling her hair, which made her sigh and try to smooth it back down. The honey blonde hair was truly almost as crazy as its owner's personality, the only person who could tame it was her mother.

"The special this week is hochija, my peach. Do you think can you make a sign?" He asked.

Goichi Konomi was pretty much a civilian through-and-through, he had regular black hair and brown eyes, was a little bit under the average height, he wore plain black pants matched with a white shirt, and was almost always seen in his shop. His wife, Haruyo Konomi, was a bit different than him, she lived most of her years as a maid to members of a royal clan, managing to escape after a brutal attack from another clan. That experience left Haruyo perfectly content living as a civilian, her appearance didn't give away her upbringing, she was tall and thin with long brown hair and blue eyes, but her sternness and perfectionism were hard habits to break. The civilian couple were a little bit older than some of the parents of kids Momoka's age, they adopted her in their early thirties, that being 11 years ago.

Momoka sat completely focused at one of the tables in the shop, drawing big, sloppy letters on a board that her dad gave her. Once the name of the tea was written, she started to write little notes about it.

'_Fights stress!_', _'Goodbye pain!'_, _'Pretty skin!_', '_Bedtime tea!_'

Momoka would never consider a sign finished unless she drew pictures of smiley faces, hearts, and other little illustrations, of course including her name written in tiny kanji a couple of times around the board. Momoka stood back, looking at the completed project in front of her with pride, she couldn't help but think this was her best one yet. It was amazing! She turned around to show her father, but huffed when she realized he had left the room. "Tou-chan!" She called out loudly, opening the door to the back room in the shop. Once she saw that he wasn't there either, she called for him again.

"Remember your inside voice, little peach, we do have neighbors." Her father gently reminded her. He walked down the stairs from their house back into the shop. "Is something wrong?"

Momoka put her hands on her hips and looked smugly at the man, "Nothing could be wrong when I made something as great as this!" She pointed to the board behind her, still looking smug while she waited for his reaction.

"Oh wow, very beautiful Momoka." Her father took in the board, covered in messy handwriting and childish drawings. Truthfully, it didn't look very different from any of the other signs she made before, but she seemed very proud of it. Giving Momoka projects was a great way to keep her quiet, Goichi found this out soon after she was adopted, it was really a bonus that he thought the signs she made were very cute. "I'm sure all of the customers will really like this." He said as he hung up the sign behind the counter.

"Well, I know they will! So now you have to sell Hochija tea forever cause this one is too good to take down, ever!" Momoka stated matter-of-factly, "And we should charge everyone 1000 yen to look at it! I think I wouldn't ever sell this one even if a famous artist gave me 200 million yen…." Goichi listened to his adopted daughter chatter continuously about her sign. This was usually what happened in the mornings after she finished her daily project, she would keep talking even through breakfast.

The 11 year old jumped excitedly when she saw her mother descending the stairs, everyday Haruyo got ready right after waking up, her hair was brushed to perfection and she was wearing a plain knee length dress, "Kaa-chan, you're up so now you can come see what I made!" She grabbed her mothers wrist and dragged her to the sign, "Look! Look! Isn't it great?" Momoka's volume control went right out the window.

Haruyo looked at her daughters item of pride, "It is wonderful, Momoka. Very elegant." The sign from last week was leaning on the wall below, it looked almost the same as the one she just made. She rubbed the top of her daughters head, hoping to relax her, "What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Nothing!" Momoka exclaimed, "If I don't eat breakfast then I don't have to get ready for the academy and then the academy won't be opened, so I don't have to go, so then I can spend the whole day with you guys! Then I won't have to do homework either, so kaa-chan don't make breakfast unless you want me to die!" Her excitement went back up.

"Momoka, do not say that." Haruyo said, her eyebrows furrowed knowing Momoka didn't entirely realize what she said, "Things will not go away just because you do not get ready for them, so go see what you would like me to make for breakfast." Her daughter huffed and walked up the stairs, talking to herself about her morning meal.

Goichi chuckled once the child was gone, "If only life was that simple." He adored the energy that Momoka filled his life with, he had never felt anything like it before.

"Truly." His wife replied.

"You better go upstairs before she starts to yell." He said, as he got ready to sort through a recent shipment.

"I am sorry to tell you that she will do that no matter where I am, my love." His wife sighed and kissed her husband on the cheek, leaving him to his work while she went to find her daughter.

* * *

"So then, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan yelled at me for talking to Sasuke-kun! But I was sitting next to him, so I _can _talk to him or Iruka-sensei wouldn't have made me sit there! Iruka-sensei is soooo cool and he can do a lot of jutsus! So when I learn more jutsus than him, I'll be the teacher and then I can shut down the academy so that homework will never exist again…." Momoka talked happily through her mouthfuls of her breakfast, her mother made rice porridge after the child talked about everything except for what she wanted to eat.

"Finish what is in your mouth before you speak." Haruyo almost regretted speaking when she watched her daughter quickly swallow the huge amount of food in her mouth so that she could keep talking.

"...Then Akamaru ran and chased the stick I threw and he brought it back! Isn't that so cool? He's really, really smart and he let me talk to him!" Momoka gushed over the tiny puppy, until a look of realization grew on her face, "You guys can adopt Kiba-kun like you adopted me so then I can be around Akamaru all the time!"

"I'm sure his mother would have some objections to that." Goichi chuckled at her idea.

The rest of the breakfast between the small family continued with Momoka's story telling and rapid topic change. Every day after Momoka came home she told her parents everything that happened during the day. Haruyo and Goichi didn't necessarily mind but Momoka had a bad habit of re-telling it all the next day at breakfast, the stories were usually slightly changed by then.

With as much as she loved Momoka, it took a lot of time and patience for Haruyo to get used to her daughter's energetic behavior, the first few years of adoption were tough on her since she wasn't sure how to deal with such a rowdy child. Goichi helped her stress and showed her that it was easier to handle such a crazy kid with routines and schedules, and that their daughter would eventually become calmer after she tired herself out a little. As the years passed, it was less difficult to deal with the child, except for right now since getting Momoka to get ready for the day was probably the hardest part of their day. If she could stay in her pajamas all day then she probably would.

"Are you ready to take your bath, dear?" Haruyo asked, cleaning the table from their breakfast.

"No." Was Momoka's immediate response.

The Itou child quickly slid out of her chair and tried to escape down the hallway of their tiny house, only to be grabbed from under her armpits by her father, "Let's go, little peach." He lifted her frame slightly and waddled to the bathroom while holding her.

Momoka whined as her father dragged her to the bathroom, "Tou-chan! Please!" She fruitlessly tried to escape his grip.

Goichi ignored his daughters struggles, and tried to get the water ready for her as much he could, "Your mother will bring your clothes in soon. Take your bath."

Momoka huffed as her father closed the bathroom door. She turned to look at the thing in front of her and cringed, she didn't want to get in that, it was evil. Before she could think of different excuses to not have to take a bath, she heard what sounded like her mother's footsteps walking in the hallway. She sighed because she knew she would be punished worse if she didn't do what her parents told her to.

After almost an hour of her mother helping her get ready for the day and almost yanking her hair out, Momoka's armpit length, honey blonde hair was tied into tight twin tails, and she was dressed in a lilac high-neck sleeveless top with plain black ninja capris.

* * *

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" Momoka yelled as she ran into the classroom.

Iruka looked up and smiled, "Hello Momoka, please take your seat."

Iruka watched as she ran to sit next to Shino Aburame, and immediately started talking to him, or at him, since the Aburame heir never replied to her. Well, he couldn't say anything yet since all of the children were still talking-or arguing like usual before class began.

Iruka stood in the front of the class and cleared his throat, "Alright guys, quiet down, take your seats." Once all of the kids were seated he began, "Now there is a test today, I will be handing out the papers but before I do, I will make myself clear: There will be no talking, eating, sleeping, dog petting, or anything of the sort during the test. If I see any of it, I will take the tests away and everyone will fail. Does everyone understand?"

All of the students' voices coursed throughout the room, "Hai, sensei."

"No cheating either!" He smiled, passing out the paper to every table back side up, "When I say begin please flip your papers and start the test."

Iruka stood at the front of the class once again, "You may begin."

"Okay!" Momoka called out happily.

"Momoka! I said no talking!" Queue the poor man's sweat-drop.

"Oh! Sorry Iruka-sensei!" Momoka covered her mouth.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Momoka quickly flipped the paper around and started working.

The Chunin watched the children carefully, he wanted to see how well they would do in a situation like this, the test was important but so was them being able to work without things they consistently relied on. Momoka always caused him some worries, he knew she was an energetic child, he just couldn't help but wonder how she would be able to perform on missions. While Momoka did rank fairly high in the class, her attention span and ability to keep quiet were not strong points which was concerning to him. Even though she was a child of special circumstances like Sasuke and Naruto and also had great potential, worrying about her seemed to come natural to him.

The Itou child stared intently at the test, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the questions looked easier than normal. She looked around to try to get a peek at how everyone else was doing, it looked like a couple of students had already finished. Was the test supposed to be this easy? Were they trick questions? Momoka carefully read the questions again and still felt really suspicious of the paper in front of her. Once she wrote down all of the answers, she peeked at Shino's paper and was relieved when she saw that his answers were similar to hers.

"Once everyone is finished, you all may leave for lunch." Iruka spoke after a while, as he shuffled through the couple of papers from students who already finished.

Iruka saw that Momoka had her hand raised but before he could even take a step to collect her test, she loudly called out, "Iruka-sensei! I'm done!"

"No talking until everyone else is done." Iruka hushed her.

Momoka sighed and watched everyone in the class impatiently, her leg bounced under the desk and her fingers tapped the surface. Every couple of minutes or so, one or two kids would raise their hands to have their test collected, and now the only person they were waiting on to finish was Naruto.

It seemed like forever before Naruto actually finished his test, he groaned when he looked up and saw that everyone in the class was staring at him, "Come on, guys." He slid down in his seat.

All of the children quickly left the room after being dismissed for lunch, Momoka quickly looked around for any of her friends.

She skipped over to Choji once she realized that he was eating alone, "Hi Choji-kun!" She happily greeted him and took her seat next to him. There wasn't really a point in talking to Choji during mealtimes, he would only reply once he finished his meals but Momoka didn't mind too much.

Momoka quickly dug into the bento that her mom packed for her, occasionally saying a word or two to the Akimichi next to her.

Both kids looked up when they heard a familiar voice greet them, Shikamaru finally decided to join them.

"Why are you here?" He asked Momoka.

"I'm eating lunch with Choji-kun." She gestured to the kid who was too busy eating to say anything.

"Oh yeah? What if I wanted to eat with Choji?" Shikamaru asked, relaxing where he sat.

"Well, he's my friend so go away." Momoka retorted.

Choji finally noticed his two friends bickering and shoved more food in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to say anything. They didn't seem to get along well, he wasn't sure why other than that they were complete opposites.

"Well, if you want to be here you can't talk unless I tell you to!" She glared at the Nara.

"I'm not the one that needs to worry about talking."

"I didn't say you could speak." Momoka huffed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, it was like she got more troublesome everyday. He wasn't sure why she was so concerned about if he talked or not, maybe she just didn't want him talking to one of her only friends, even though Choji was _his _best friend. Though, even if he didn't talk for the rest of his life she would still try to boss him around as long she was near him. The girl definitely had a special way of pushing Shikamaru's buttons and it almost seemed like she did it on purpose sometimes. He wouldn't forget that time she followed him home either.

After the lunch bell rang, Momoka decided she wasn't going to lift Shika's talking ban. He didn't deserve it, so now he could never talk ever again.

* * *

Haruyo cried out in shock as a body slammed into her, for a second she wondered if someone was attacking her. Her panicked mind relaxed when she felt small arms squeezing her around her middle, "You surprised me." She mentally tried to calm herself.

"Kaa-chan! You're here!" Momoka exclaimed, squeezing her mother harder.

"I am always here when you get out from your class." Haruyo tried to pry the 11-year-old girl off of her, but Momoka didn't wait before she grabbed her mother's wrist and dragged her down the street.

"Come on!" Their house wasn't so far from the academy, Momoka could easily run there, but it was harder to run when the taller woman kept trying to pace her.

While it didn't take very long for them to reach their home, most of the time was spent with Haruyo telling her daughter to slow down. Momoka swung open the door to her family's shop but before she could call out for her dad, a hand was pressed over her mouth. "You will not yell around the customers." Her mom looked so serious it was scary, the pressure on the child's mouth was only removed once she nodded her head.

Instead of keeping her daughter in the shop, Haruyo decided that it would be best if she took her to garden considering that Momoka always showed a great passion for plants. She was way calmer when she was surrounded by her mother's flowers, it almost seemed like they enjoyed her company as well, she'd yet to have a flower wilt. Sometimes-most of the time- Haruyo didn't even get to do any of the work, Momoka wanted to do it all.

In fact, she was already taking charge, she already ran upstairs and grabbed the gardening tools that her mother bought her for her birthday the previous year, gloves and a watering can. Her mom had mentioned that a couple of neighbors brought some plants for her to transplant, which made the kid's excitement to get started even more intense. Momoka didn't even wait for her supposed gardening partner before she bolted out of the backdoor.

"Hi Asagao-chan! I missed you guys!" The honey-blonde greeted the unbloomed flowers in front of her. She kneeled in front of the morning glories and pat the dirt with her glove-covered hand, "You guys really need something to drink." She watered them and quickly moved on.

It didn't take Momoka very long to get through half of the area, in a familiar routine she greeted and watered each type of flower individually with a glowing excitement. It came so natural to her, Haruyo was almost envious of her daughter's greenthumb.

The older woman couldn't help but remember the year after the child was adopted, she had gone missing one day causing both parents to freak out. They looked everywhere for her, in every room of the house and even asked neighbors if they had seen her. Just before they were ready to give up and go to the Hokage for help, Haruyo had stepped out of the backdoor to gather herself but instead saw that Momoka had fallen asleep by the garden. Goichi had later convinced her to ask the Hokage about it but he was no less of a secretive bastard than ever.

"Kikyo-chan got so pretty!" The girl that occupied her mother's thoughts was sitting in front of a group of bellflowers, "I put a talking ban on Shika-kun today! He was such a butthead so now he can't talk until I say so, also I had a test and it was so easy. How was your day? I hope it wasn't too stressful since you were working so hard before to be so pretty, you should relax now!" Momoka knew they couldn't talk, as much as she wished they could. Talking to them was so fun and she could talk for the both of them.

She sat talking to the last group of flowers, before she was called inside by her mother, it was well into the evening now. Momoka stood up and stretched her limbs, giving a big yawn. She took her time saying goodbye to each group of plants before she walked inside, she would get her tools later.

She greeted her dad with a giant hug, until she realized. She almost screamed when she noticed, she couldn't believe it. This was the best day ever.

Iruka-sensei was here, in the shop that was in Momoka's house, buying tea and some dango. With some guy who was wearing a mask, but he was automatically ignored by her.

Momoka quickly shot out from behind the counter to give him the biggest hug that she could.

"GAH!" Iruka hadn't noticed Momoka either, apparently. He tried to push her head away but her arms were still clinging tightly around him, "Stop it!" He shouted.

The girl squeezed harder and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "This is the best day ever!" She was so happy that she started to cry.

When Goichi returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea and dango, he sighed at the scene in front of him. Momoka was attacking his customer.

"Please forgive her, she does that sometimes." Her father apologized, helping Iruka pry her off of him. He forced his daughter back behind the counter so that he could keep his eye on her and keep her away from the poor man.

"My peach, how was your day?" He tried to talk to her, but she had her arms crossed and turned her head away from him after he spoke. Ah. She was upset with him now. He chuckled, she wouldn't last without talking to him for long.

"Will you help me brew some tea?" Goichi tried again but she turned so that her back was facing him. She must be serious this time. He tried to talk to her more but she was still pouting, so he sighed and went into to the kitchen himself to brew tea.

Once Momoka noticed that her father was gone, she carefully snuck out from behind the counter, her eyes were set on a specific table. She quickly made her way over, she was still so happy.

"GAH!" Iruka shouted from shock, again.

Now Momoka was standing very, very close to the table that the Umino and and his friend were sitting at. If she moved any closer then she'd probably be standing on Iruka.

"Momoka! Why are you standing so close?! Why are you breathing so heavily?!" Iruka yelled and looked across the table for help, but it seemed like the clown in the mask was pretending to ignore the situation.

Momoka tried to grab him into a hug once again but couldn't reach him once he put his hand out on her forehead to stop her from coming closer.

"Iruka-sensei! I can't believe you're here!" Momoka still tried to get around his hand holding her back, "Did you come to visit me?!"

It finally clicked in his head after that, she lived here. This was her parents shop.

While Iruka didn't want to be mean, he wasn't really sure what to say. "Uh…" He awkwardly looked around for something that could help him until he saw the sign at the register, "Well, I heard about the sign for the special so I had to come here to see it."

Momoka didn't seem to notice his lie and screeched from happiness, "Iruka-sensei, I made that sign! Did you know that?"

"Uh, wow, yes of course." Iruka stumbled over his words, wishing that someone would help him.

That was until a tall lady with brown hair rushed over and pulled the child back into her, "I am so sorry about that. Did she bother you too much?" Her face looked a little alarmed and worried, as she hugged the child to her.

"Kaa-chan, that's Iruka-sensei!" Momoka groaned, she was grumpy after being pulled away from him twice.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed, her daughter never shuts up about this guy, "Would you like to have dinner with us? As a thank you and an apology, of course."

The teacher looked across the table for help, only to see his friend had apparently left some time ago. He was on his own now.

"Well, I have a lot of work to do tonight.." Iruka said unconvincingly.

"Oh, please, I insist! You can leave after you eat."

He sighed and looked over to the mother, only to see that Momoka was looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He was going to feel guilty for life if he didn't accept the offer, "I… Okay, I'll stay for dinner."

What was he getting himself into? If any deity could help him then they should do it now.

* * *

**the official word count on this is 4,259! Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell! **

**not sure why momoka is so obsessed with iruka maybe its me as a kid coming through(back when i thought eureka was supposed to be iruka) or its because hes her first teacher and also how very american of iruka to begin a test like that**

**what team should momoka be on? let me know what you guys think!**

**Until next time...Bye.**


End file.
